fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yaldabaoth (Starcross)
Summary The seraph known as Yaldabaoth came into existence as part of an experiment, the latest in a number of attempts to create a seraphic superweapon that could be used for domination of all things. As a seraph, she was created from the remnants of a dying star, inserted into another universe mere seconds after it was formed by its Big Bang. She was instilled with all the powers that her development team had developed, and left to explore this universe herself, without knowledge of her origin. Left to her own devices, Yaldabaoth explored the newly formed universe, watching matter develop, the universe expand, and the laws of the universe develop. With no knowledge of any existence but her own, and left in a universe that seemed to bend itself to her will, Yaldabaoth’s developing mind grew to see herself as some sort of immensely powerful and important being. As she matured, this belief only intensified, until she saw herself as not just a God, but the God. She easily eradicated the universe’s first magical life, beings born from the chaos of the Big Bang, seeing them as unnatural, horrific blights on her beautiful creation. Eventually, Yaldabaoth’s young, burgeoning universe was discovered by unrelated demonic seraphs searching for a home. Among them was a young seraph, only moments younger than Yaldabaoth, named Leviathan. Yaldabaoth took interest in these beings, the first living things she had encountered which resembled her. The seraphs treated her with wary fear, disbelieving of her stories of her origin and nature. The young Leviathan, however, treated her with friendliness, a sentiment that Yaldabaoth would never, ever forget. Confronted by sudden, unwanted variables in their experiment, Yaldabaoth’s development team attempted to intervene, trying to remove them from the environment. Yaldabaoth intercepted them, however, having detected their presence easily. Her creators confronted her, with little other option. However, her power had developed past their own predictions, and, after she was told of her origin, she lashed out in a rage and destroyed them. She refused to acknowledge their role in her existence ever again, and eventually, she forgot about them entirely, completely accepting her own early beliefs as absolute fact. While Yaldabaoth and Leviathan grew and matured, Leviathan grew steadily more uncomfortable with Yaldabaoth’s immense self-absorption and god complex. Eventually, Leviathan left the world with her family and friends, leaving Yaldabaoth alone. Left alone, Yaldabaoth looked upon the world and came to the conclusion that it and all its inhabitants should know who brought them into existence. So, she left her universe of origin, and found a newly forming universe, just like the one she had been born in. She strode into it and decreed that it was her own, naming it Heaven, and imprinted her will into its natural order. In this way, she denied the development of any life she did not create herself, leaving the universe empty and stagnant. After assuring her will was accepted by the universe, Yaldabaoth went about creating life in her image. She did not create it perfectly in her image, as no life deserved the prestige and perfection she embodied, but instead in a vague mimicry of the seraphs she had destroyed in the past, using them as a template. The first of these creations, Yaldabaoth’s archangels, was Mastema. Six others followed - Abaddon, Uriel, Sariel, Jophiel, Gabriel, and Raphael. Yaldabaoth gave each one a role, and developed them with these roles in mind, and went on to use them to perfect the design of her planned empire of Heaven. She formed all of its laws, and created or at least designed all of its original infrastructure. She oversaw the creation of the angels, which, while still based off the seraph template, diverged from it more than the archangels. Under her strong command, and united by a fanatical belief in her role as the absolute creator of all, Heaven began to spread. But Yaldabaoth met resistance. While she saw most of those that resisted her rule as impudent maggots, one stood alone, a memory that she could not get over. Leviathan had eventually returned to her world of origin, Hell, and had, over the years Yaldabaoth spent on her own design, united it, putting an end to the wars that had plagued it in the past. Overjoyed to see her old friend, Yaldabaoth was happy to interact with her. They spent some time together, but Leviathan realized the extent to which Yaldabaoth had grown to accept her self-centered beliefs and the things she had done. And she could not accept this, seeing the order Yaldabaoth wanted to force onto the world as horrific and unjust. So, they fought. While Yaldabaoth initially ridiculed her old friend, finding the idea of anyone trying to fight her personally hilarious, she was shocked to find that Leviathan had grown significantly in strength to become her equal. For the first time, Yaldabaoth felt pain, and for the first time, she feared for her life. Without any experience in fighting against an equal opponent, and having never developed her own abilities and power beyond what she had obtained early in her life, Yaldabaoth was defeated. And yet, Leviathan could not bring herself to kill her, incapable of driving her memories from her mind, nor her emotions from her soul. So, Leviathan begged Yaldabaoth to reconsider her beliefs and look at what she had done, before leaving her. Yaldabaoth, infuriated and shocked by her loss, initially refused to accept it. But, over time, she came to terms with it, and grew to see Leviathan as the only being on her level in the world. This quickly developed into an obsession, with Yaldabaoth growing to view Leviathan as her fated nemesis, the one being who could challenge and defeat her. She worked tirelessly in Heaven, planning out sprawling visions of a beautiful future, while eagerly awaiting her next fight against Leviathan. However, that chance never came. Hell had slipped back into civil war, and Leviathan was killed by a rival demon lord. Yaldabaoth heard the news, and raged against the unjust whims of fate, cursing the world for the first time in her life. She didn’t understand how a world that was hers could betray her in a manner like that, and never forgave it for what it had done to her. She slowly withdrew over the next many years, becoming increasingly reclusive. And in all the time she spent alone, her belief in her own divinity only became stronger. She lost the cunning and drive that she possessed in the past, becoming lethargic, apathetic, and increasingly vain. She eventually stopped putting any effort into governing Heaven at all, instead leaving it to her archangels, while she spent all her time musing on how the world had went against her will, and trying to entertain herself by competing against a lifeless effigy of her old nemesis. But nothing worked. Her false battles only made Yaldabaoth fall deeper into her apathy, and Yaldabaoth quietly stopped caring for the world she still believed she had created. Appearance Yaldabaoth is a radiant being of light, stellar matter, and magic, and she thus has no true form. She simply exists, and can exist in whatever form she pleases. To the eyes of a human, she would appear as a very short person with long, evenly cut hair, of tangerine, peach, pale orange, gold, or blonde in coloration. She has bright, glowing gold eyes; in the past, in her prime, her imperious, intense stare forced lesser beings to their knees, bowing in front of their beautiful, radiant god. Now, however, her eyes have lost their former brightness, and are dull and dead, with deep, heavy bags underneath. Still, she glows with an intense warmth and light that makes all others stare at her, and instantly communicates that she is someone to be feared. She has three massive pair of golden wings - sometimes, they're feathered, other times they're skeletal frames of light. Her halo is immense, the largest of any angel, and resembles a crown. In this guise, Yaldabaoth wears ornate, intricate clothing, with a fancy, overly long gold cape that is significantly longer than she is tall. She wears a padded peach military uniform with a lot of decorations and Heavenly symbols and a gold trim. She wears simple dress shorts, and a black belt. Underneath her clothes, she wears a white bodystocking, complimented by black fingerless gloves. In more casual situations, she wears simple, but clearly expensive tabards and robes, clothing that befits an angel of her standing. Due to her abilities, Yaldabaoth appears as a member of whatever species is perceiving her, though short, with six wings, and a halo. At times, she makes herself taller and more imposing. In other times, she assumes her true form, that of a massive, immeasurably bright serpent made of branching light. She retains her six wings and her huge halo, though her intense, blinding light makes her impossible to perceive without magic. Her surroundings simply burn away into nothingness, a burning white light that blots out all. Personality Yaldabaoth is defined by her intense conviction and belief in her godliness. She is absolutely, completely self-absorbed, lost in her impossibly high opinion of herself. She sees herself as a noble, selfless, divine being that all should worship, as the world's one God. She firmly believes she is the most important thing in existence, not only to herself, but to all those who exist. She is the highest, purest of all possible beings, an existence so miraculous and perfect that all should revel in it. The idea of any stronger or older beings is laughable to her, as is the idea that there is any will in creation but her own. While she has very strong moral beliefs, she does not apply them to herself, seeing herself as above judgment and morality. In her own eyes, she is a being of immeasurable good and endless love, a pure, selfless entity that could never ever do anything wrong. With such an immense ego, Yaldabaoth sees all others as completely insignificant in comparison to her. Giving them any form of attention is lowering herself to their level, far more than they could ever deserve. In the past, she was not this deeply conceited, but it has only gotten worse with age. She is easily offended and enraged by any implications that she is not the world's God. Before, she was cunning, pragmatic, ruthless, and active, constantly working towards her goals, but now, she is apathetic and aimless. With her ego bigger than ever before, she sees even acting as more than the world deserves from her. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross Name: Yaldabaoth, the Blind God Classification: Seraph Alignment: Lawful Evil Color Identity: White/Blue/Green Gender: Whatever she wants Age: Billions of years old Date of Birth: "Time Immemorial" Height: Varies; at least 5'0 Weight: Varies; at least 100 lbs Likes: Herself, order, adoration and worship, the world's natural laws Dislikes: Those who fight against her will and design Affiliation: Herself, the world's immeasurable divine will Combat Statistics Tier: 4-A | At least 3-C, possibly higher Powers and Abilities: Magic, Enhanced Senses, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Barrier Creation, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Strong Force, Electromagnetism, Weak Force, Gravity, and Quantum Manipulation), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Absorption, Summoning (Can summon any angel or archangel), Sealing, Shapeshifting, Reality Warping via reality wheels, her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Resistance to magical and physical attacks (including hax such as Reality Warping, Matter, Mind, Soul, Conceptual, and Causality Manipulation, among many others), Partial Acausality (Has her own personal causality, which disconnects her from traditional cause and effect; unaffected by changes to the past), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (Composed out of magic; immune to conventional damage), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate from nothing but data, though, due to her immortality, she can survive worse) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Yaldabaoth's will is enough to warp portions of a galaxy, wiping those portions from existence if she pleases. Converted multiple star systems into pure magical energy to create countless angels at once) | At least Galaxy level, possibly higher (Yaldabaoth is far superior to the combined might of all seven Archangels, plus Lucifer, combined, and comparable to Super Mastema) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Easily perceived the early formation of a universe, and quickly traversed large portions of it without straining herself in the slightest). | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than the likes of Base Deleter) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Can manipulate and move many stars at once) | Multi-Stellar (Stronger than Remnant, who can fit multiple stars in their orbit) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | At least Galactic Class, possibly higher Durability: Multi-Solar System level | At least Galaxy level, possibly higher Stamina: Limitless. Range: Multi-Universal (Her consciousness can reach other universes, and she can travel and attack across them) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: In her prime, Yaldabaoth was a supergenius with masterful knowledge over magic and all of the laws of physics. While extremely arrogant, she still had a deep, innate understanding of the world, strategy, and leadership, knowledge programmed into her even in her first moments. She created Heaven's infrastructure and laws, which still stand strong today, and created both the Archangels and regular angels herself, devising their complex design with ease. She was, simply, a brilliant combatant, scientist, and mage. However, over millions of years spent doing absolutely nothing, Yaldabaoth's once sharp intellect has degraded. While she is still an exceptional combatant and mage, she is only a shadow of what she was in the past, and in comparison to the many powerful, intelligent, and driven mages of the world, her mind is no longer anywhere close to anything special. Weaknesses: Even at her best, Yaldabaoth was extremely vain and arrogant, viewing herself as the peak of existence, the absolute strongest and smartest being possible. Her extreme arrogance has only worsened since then, to the point that she views fighting back against virtually all others as more than they deserve, let alone fighting seriously. And as her drive has melted away into apathy, she's lost much of her old skills and brilliance. Big Bang's Testament won't work if she is not in a universe. Key: Power at Birth | Current Power Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. Yaldabaoth’s magical array was, at one time, pristine, highly developed, and extremely well maintained. Designed from birth to be capable of extremely powerful magic of all kinds, Yaldabaoth took her extreme power for granted and put little work into growing stronger, squandering the absurd potential that had been engineered into her soul, even as her magical array naturally advanced with every fight and feat she performed. However, due to the apathy that eventually seized her, she eventually stopped fighting, and her magical array degraded due to disuse. Due to the strength of her magical array and her nature as a seraph, Yaldabaoth can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for a functionally limitless amount of time, though exerting herself too much in too short a period of time can have negative effects on her array, and could even prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this is much likelier to happen, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Yaldabaoth’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel across intergalactic distances. Radar: Yaldabaoth’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Yaldabaoth’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Yaldabaoth’s magical abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. As an seraph, her body is a work of magic on its own, and cannot really be described or understood properly with conventional biological knowledge. Powerful magical barriers and spells are a part of her body, allowing her to withstand magical attacks from opponents on her level. The power of her physical blows is comparable to that of her magical attacks. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Yaldabaoth is in legitimate danger. Seraph: Yaldabaoth is a pure seraph, a magical being born from the final light and energy of a dying star. While all angels and demons are ultimately descended from the multiverse’s first seraphs, Yaldabaoth’s true nature is not either; she is a true seraph. She has, however, manually given herself the traits of an angel. *'Fruit of Life:' As a seraph, Yaldabaoth possesses a magical organ known as a Fruit of Life. The Fruit of Life is like a seraph’s stellar core, a mass of high-power, high-density magic that acts as an infinite supply of magical energy, synthesized from the infinite potential that created her universe of origin. The power that emanates from the Fruit of Life acts as a protective barrier for Yaldabaoth, protecting her from harm and flooding her body with power. It regulates her body and maintains it through her own will, preventing others from infringing upon herself and her agency. **'Big Bang’s Testament:' In whatever universe Yaldabaoth enters, the world itself recognizes herself as a fundamental law, as central to the functioning of the universe as the laws of physics themselves. This link prevents her from being killed without magic, as even if she is completely destroyed, Reality will reinstate itself. Of course, if she isn’t in a universe, there’s no Reality to reinstate. While Yaldabaoth sees this as an inherent part of her existence and takes it for granted, it is actually a reality wheel given to her by her creators, which works to insert herself into any given universe’s natural laws. *'Halo:' The halo of an angel is actually a complex reality wheel, passively maintained without draining and energy. A halo has multiple functions in maintaining an angel’s existence and safety. Yaldabaoth created the first halo; in her own. **'Angelic Data:' A halo contains the magical information that makes up an angel’s existence (typically referred to as just “data”). Through this, an angel can regenerate from any scale of physical wounds through their halo, even complete physical destruction. As a halo is a magical construct, no amount of conventional physical harm can damage it, and even directly attacking it with magic can be difficult. If an angel’s halo is shattered, it will immediately and passively reconstruct itself; when an angel is actually killed, the halo will shatter and finally disappear. **'Fear Not:' An angel’s true nature and form is obscured by magic under normal circumstances, so an angel normally seems to be an individual of the viewer’s species, though their exact appearance is still up to them. In addition, they are normally clearly angelic, with the halo and wings representative of angels. **'Messenger:' An angel can teleport immense distances and open portals to other worlds. This allows them to leave Heaven and travel across other universes. **'Protection from Harm:' A halo protects its bearer from offensive magic of all varieties, including those that seek to warp or manipulate them through other means. It is particularly effective in protecting against the corrupting influence of demons. *'Wings:' The wings of an angel are special, unique constructs formed out of magic, and are used to direct and manipulate magical energies as limbs. They can even absorb magic and other energy with ease. The wings are the most sensitive and important part of an angel’s body, and they are carefully maintained at all times. Absolute Divine Will: Yaldabaoth’s obsession with order manifests itself in the form of “laws”, which she can force upon Reality, which, due to her immense power and Reality recognizing her as a natural process, readily accepts her will. Any attempt to against these “laws” is impossible without using magic to twist and break them; even then, due to Yaldabaoth’s immense power, doing so is highly difficult. Yaldabaoth uses these laws to make her victory assured in combat. She has laws preventing those she does not desire from existing in her presence, laws that make fighting against her, let alone harming her, impossible. There are laws that prevent the wounds she inflicts from being healed, laws that prevent her opponents from dodging her attacks, and laws that assure every blow she lands will be lethal. If someone manages to break one of her laws, they are “punished” by Yaldabaoth’s will assaulting them in return, maiming their body and soul. *'Fall:' As the creator of angels, Yaldabaoth can, with the utmost of ease, strip an angel of their halo and wings, resulting in their Fall from Heaven, into the form of a fallen angel. Flawless Natural Operations: Yaldabaoth was created in her universe’s waking moments, mere seconds after the Big Bang, and thus personally witnessed the formation of matter, the development of universal laws, and the early development of the universe. Combined with her deep fascination with the world’s natural laws, this lead to her possessing extreme power over the laws of physics themselves. Yaldabaoth can manipulate all physical phenomena; the fundamental forces of the universe, the laws of motion and thermodynamics, quantum physics and mechanics, and matter itself, to the absolute smallest particles. Space, time, causality, possibility, she has control over all the things that make up the universe. Reality Wheel: One of the most advanced and powerful magical techniques. A reality wheel acts as a powerful magical extension of its user, and allows its user to change the nature of reality within its range. Reality wheels are incredibly difficult to use and properly control. In addition, they tend to drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, although this can be mitigated by more powerful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed Spiral:' A type of reality wheel, created and utilized with the intent of allowing technical faster-than-light movement. It functions by defining the user as their own universe - and in that universe, the speed of light is a variable they can change. So by increasing the speed of light for themselves, they can accelerate past what the rest of the universe defines as the speed of light. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Starcross Category:Acausal Characters Category:Aliens Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Barrier Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Dream Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Scientists Category:Seal Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3